The Past
by katklaws
Summary: Murder, Romance, Lies and Betrayal, this is Bluestar’s heart pounding tale. Follow the leader from kithood to prophecy to find out how things all came to be. [Now complete. I was goin to add a part two about Yellowfang but it got too complicated...]
1. The Blue: Chapter 1

This is another tale of Bluestar. I hope you like it as much as I do.

:-;-:

_**The Past: BLUESTAR**_

**The Clan**

Leader: **Morningstar**- Long-furred, white and brown tom

Deputy: **Duskcloud**- black and ginger tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: **Burntclaw**- black she-cat with grey socks

Apprentice, Snowpaw

Warriors: **Hawkeyes**- tawny brown tom

Apprentice, Dapplepaw

**Icewind**- white tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Brownpaw

**Heavystep**- Silver tabby tom with black paws

Apprentice, Patchpaw

**Whiteshadow**- white she-cat with pale stripes

Apprentice, Smallpaw

**Swiftstream**- lean, black and gray tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Specklepaw

**One-eye**- pretty pale queen

Apprentices: **Smallpaw**- gray tom with small ears

**Specklepaw**- pale tabby queen

**Brownpaw**- big dark brown tabby tom

**Dapplepaw**- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat

**Patchpaw**- small black-and-white tom

**Snowpaw**- eldest apprentice, pure white tom with green eyes

Queens:

**Pinefur**- mottled brown cat with ice-blue eyes

**Kindheart**- dark blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

Elders: **Thinwhisker**- silver tabby tom with almond-shaped green eyes

**Chapter One**

A thin lone wailing rose in the brittle, frigid air. A mottled brown queen crouched over her motionless kit. The young cat's life was taken by the fury of leaf-bare. The brown queen call Pinefur was trembling in grief.

A long thin shape appeared from a nearly impenetrable den and crept up to her friend.

"Don't blame yourself, Pinefur," it soothed. "This bitter leaf-bare is responsible."

"No, Kindheart!" Pinefur rounded on her companion with her eyes blazing with emotion. "If only I hadn't given up that rabbit to the apprentices, I know Mosskit would have survived." Pinefur continued to wail piteously. Kindheart ventured cautiously closer and sat against the grief-stricken cat.

"Come now, Pinefur, you can't just let the other kits catch a chill. We'll bury Mosskit together," With that said, Pinefur reluctantly let Kindheart lift Mosskit. Together they quickly buried it beyond the camp.

When they returned they saw their two litters had formed one group, the runt huddled in the center. Kindheart felt a warmth work its way into her heart at the sight. Pinefur's eyes only showed raw grief.

"Here, Pinefur," Kindheart decided suddenly. "Take Thistlekit; raise him as your own." The queen nudged the kit to her friend. Kindheart's eyes gleamed in sorrow with her decision. Pinefur looked away.

"I cannot just replace a kit," she said defiantly.

"It isn't replacing. It's a new kit," Pinefur watched as Kindheart gently pushed the stumbling creature towards her own large paws. It sought heat and soon huddled between Pinefur's forepaws. The mottled brown queen's face seemed to melt into one of only mother's love.

"Alright," she agreed solemnly, as if promising to make Thistlekit grow into something special. Pinefur curled around her last kit. Thistlekit was dark brown like she was and the same age as Mosskit. Kindheart watched approvingly as Thistlekit kneaded Pinefur's belly.

Kindheart rounded her kits together and wrapped around them, sharing her body with them. Bluekit and Softkit were her only two left. They were just born recently, within the past two days. As Kindheart closed her eyes she realized that Pinefur's mate would realize that Thistlekit was not his own. She also knew her mate, Icewind would recognize the dark tabby kitten.

But sleep took away her consciousness and left her to confusing dreams about a dark shape that slipped in and out of view. It circled Bluekit, who was growing rapidly into a beautiful she-cat, whose eyes glimmered with the responsibility and fear of protecting something very important. Kindheart cried out, trying to protect her thick-furred kit but a cold wind swallowed it up with the scent of a rival clan. There was a sudden flash of brilliant red light that faded into warmth. A voice whispered to her as darkness began to envelop her but she could not understand it, only knowing it was trying to comfort her.

Kindheart awoke with a jolt. Cold shivers ran down her spine. A terrifying thought made her shiver again, but not from the cold. _Has StarClan shown me my own death?_

:-;-:

Icewind was the first cat to enter the nursery in the morning. He could feel an air of anxiety in the den. He went straight to his mate and licked her face. Kindheart blinked suddenly as if she had had a bad night's sleep. She stood and stretched revealing her two kits that had been sleeping beside her belly. Icewind noticed Thistlekit was missing and wondered fearfully what had happened the previous night.

Kindheart glanced down nervously at Softkit and Bluekit. Icewind gave her a curious look.

"I'll explain in a moment," she meowed softly. Kindheart nudged Pinefur who woke slowly with closed eyes. At first she seemed confused by the kit at her side, knowing instinctively that it was not her own. Then Pinefur saw Icewind and stood up to reveal Thistlekit sleeping soundly. His brown head lulled off his forepaws and he gave a small squeak of surprise when he woke suddenly. Thistlekit's eyes were still closed because he was so young and his ear tips curved down, not old enough to stand straight.

"Mosskit didn't make it through the night so I let Thistlekit go to Pinefur," Kindheart explained gently. She wasn't sure how Icewind would react, knowing how protective he was.

But Icewind seemed to understand and that was why Kindheart liked him. He bent down to Thistlekit and licked the top of his head. "You're going to have to tell Hawkeyes," the white tom meowed bluntly. Pinefur winced. She was dreading the thought of telling her mate that their last kit died.

"I know," she whispered and looked away. "I should speak to him now before the rest of the clan awakens." Pinefur attempted to stand but Icewind gave her a small nod and slipped from the nursery entrance. Pinefur settled around Thistlekit again, her eyes glimmering in anxiety. Kindheart gave her a comforting nudge in the flank before settling around her own kits.

Moments later, a tawny brown tom struggled through the entrance. His whiskers quivered as he sniffed the warn air. Hawkeyes rested his gaze on his mate. He purred raggedly, as if his voice was weak from the constant gnawing of hunger.

"Icewind told me you had something important to tell me," Hawkeyes whispered in Pinefur's ear. Pinefur nodded, her eyes at the ground. She slipped nimbly to one side to show Thistlekit that had cuddled under her chest. Hawkeyes glared down critically. He bent down and sniffed at the confused kitten.

"That is not mine," he bristled. "Where is Mosskit?" Pinefur crouched with her belly low to the ground and flicked her ears to the small entrance to the nursery. Hawkeyes followed her gaze and a look of horror and grief took over his face. Then he suddenly dove down to Thistlekit and looked into his little face. Thistlekit returned his glare with closed eyes as if demanding undeserved respect. Hawkeyes sighed and gave the kitten a lick on the forehead before turning away, giving his mate an affectionate nudge and struggling out the entrance again.

"I'm going to tell Morningstar," Kindheart said after a moment of thick silence. The dark gray-blue queen left her kits to Pinefur's care and went out in the same fashion as Hawkeyes. Once out, she took in a long breath of the cold, refreshing air. Her thick fur protected her skin and emerald green eyes sparkled in the morning sun. She turned to a den beneath Highrock, the entrance covered delicately by braided moss strands. Kindheart padded through them and blinked to adjust to the dim light. As she entered, she breathed in through her mouth to catch the scents of the cats in the cave. The deputy was there as well as Morningstar.

"Kindheart, is that you?" the deputy's gruff voice said warmly.

"I bring grave news," she replied with a small bow of her head. "Mosskit died last night."

"Just what we needed," Morningstar growled. "On top of our problems with RiverClan at Sunningrocks." Kindheart gave her shoulder a brisk lick to calm herself. Morningstar was in a bad mood again.

"That's not all," she meowed. "I let Pinefur take Thistlekit, my kit. Our mates already know, but we'd prefer if you kept this just between us." Kindheart knew that after every birth the leader would memorize all of the kits, to know their clan better.

"I understand, Kindheart. Are you planning to tell Thistlekit when he grows to an adult?" Morningstar meowed wisely.

"I think he would be hurt if I did. I'll speak to Pinefur about that," Kindheart said with a small nod, mostly to herself. She then politely excused herself and headed by the fresh-kill pile. Her mouth watered at a plump squirrel which she brought to the nursery for her and Pinefur to share.

Her tender eyes fell upon Thistlekit, the kit that would never really be hers.

:-;-:

Looking good so far. Mind giving me a review so I can be sure?


	2. The Blue: Chapter 2

uh, please review!

:-;-:

**Chapter Two - Three Moons Later**

"Mother!" A soft, grey kit barreled into Kindheart's side and knocked her over.

"Ugh! You kits are getting huge!" Kindheart meowed in return, shaking dizziness from her head. Softkit and Bluekit sat side by side; the two had become inseparable. Thistlekit was just as merry as they were but knew he was an only-child. Pinefur had told him many times of a brother called Mosskit that had died during leaf-bare and of two siblings that he would never know.

"Mama?" the brown tabby asked Pinefur. "I want my brother," He had felt a sudden loneliness from watching his two real siblings. Pinefur sighed. She wanted Mosskit back, too.

"You know that he can't come back," the queen murmured into his ear then nudged him towards Kindheart's kits.

"Hi Thistlekit! You want to play leaders with us?" Softkit offered immediately. Thistlekit looked delighted and growled something like 'I'm Raggedstar! I dare you to challenge me!' The three tumbled out the nursery, Bluekit as Morningstar and Softkit as Whitestar of WindClan. The blue-gray kit was in the lead, swiftly slipping from paw to paw, dancing about her opponents. Her ice blue eyes took in each move skillfully until Thistlekit bopped her in the back of the head and she tumbled forward childishly.

Kindheart and Pinefur followed silently, keeping them in check about playing nicely. They gave a purr of amusement when Snowpaw took a moment from his apprentice duties to watch the kits with entranced eyes. He almost seemed to wish to be a kit again. When he picked up the herbs he had been carrying and left, Thistlekit slipped from the group. His darn curiosity got the better of him as he saw a flicker of movement at the top of the ravine.

Swiftstream stood there regally, the wind buffeting his fur, plastering it against his sides. His amber eyes gleamed in the clear daylight. The blue sky seemed to create the most perfect outline for the elder warrior. In his powerful jaws was a young rabbit hanging limply. Swiftstream glanced at the admiring kit and then leapt to him in two easy strides.

"And what are you doing here so far from the nursery?" Swiftstream scolded gently and led they way back to the nursery. Thistlekit followed obediently and decided what his life's goal was. He wanted to be more powerful than the feline before him. Thistlekit wanted to be the strongest cat in the entire clan.

Once he had been scolded by Pinefur, he went back to his kit mates and continued to play, his knew goal set in stone in his mind.

Within the month, Thistlekit became a stern, serious-faced kitten that could take orders and carry them out quickly. His change of attitude brought a few curious stares. Most warriors had begun to want him as an apprentice because of his solemn manner. Softkit was timid but just as quick to learn and obey. Bluekit was just plain curious and eager to stick her nose into everything. She wasn't sure that a warrior could handle her, nevertheless her apprentice naming ceremony was a mere two months away.

"I'll be the bestest apprentice there ever was!" Bluekit mewed happily while doing an odd side-step dance. Softkit gave a pleased wiggle and closed his eyes, imagining himself as a full-grown warrior. Thistlekit sat among them, staring into the distance, at some far-off glory he would have.

"It's time to sleep," Pinefur meowed softly and she and Kindheart herded the three into the nursery as the sun's last precious warming light faded away. Softkit looked into the strangely inviting darkness one last time then followed his mother with his adorable kitten trot.

With the moon in the earth's shadow, the world was dark. Thistlekit stared into this dark. He let it fill his loneliness, wrap his heart like a tightening boa constrictor. The dark tabby kitten was like his pelt, thick and dark. His amber eyes held a perfect glint that every cat had except it was not harbored in his soul.

Bluekit's tail touched his shoulder. He turned to meet her gaze.

"Are you excited about becoming an apprentice?" the blue-gray she-cat asked with a gentle tone she rarely used. Thistlekit cocked his head in a questioning manner.

"Yes," he replied. "I'm going to be the next leader."

"Well, if you're going to be the next leader, you'll have to get through me!" Bluekit mewed good-naturedly. Thistlekit blinked slowly. He would be leader. If he had to, he would go through Bluekit in order to obtain this goal. And so Thistlekit's sister was his first rival.

Pinefur watched through narrowed eyes. Her son would be something. She knew this for sure.

The light was so bright, it went through the eyelids and woke the lightly sleeping Softkit. The night was done. Its black blanket was lifted and thrown away for another day. It was a cold, crisp morning with no one awake except for little placid Softkit.

The grayish blue tom arched his back then stretched his forelegs out in front. Every morning must be started with a good stretch. With a not-so-repressed yawn, the kit trotted out the nursery entrance. The bramble snagged at his fur but he could ignore it; his skin was never breached. Softkit walked happily into the clearing with a playful air. Not a cat was up, or so he thought.

"Good morn, young kit," a pretty young she-cat meowed from behind the unsuspecting Softkit.

"Hi, Dapplepaw!" the little tom chirped as he recognized the apprentice. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Dapplepaw purred. "Really, I was worried because it was so silent. A dawn patrol should be coming back by now." As if on cue, a group of three came in through the fern tunnel carrying a meager catch of rabbit and mouse.

Hawkeyes dropped his prey into the fresh kill pile and walked briskly up to his apprentice. Dapplepaw gave an affectionate purr.

"Good morn, Hawkeyes. What are we going to do today?" the pretty she-cat meowed with wide, attentive eyes.

"I'll have to check with Morningstar to see if you can have a hunting test," the mentor replied and slipped into the leader's den. Moments later, he slipped out with a nod. The pair went off, leaving placid Softkit blinking while he trotted into the elders den. He knew Thinwhisker's schedule well. The elder would be up at the moment, giving himself a good wash.

"Thinwhisker! How're you this morning?" Softkit asked politely.

"Same as I've been for many morns. Old, tired and aching. Get Burntclaw to make me something for it. Go on now, shoo." Softkit allowed himself to herded out. He trotted into the shaded medicine cat den. Though he could not her well, the kit recognized Burntclaw sleeping soundly as Snowpaw toiled in some odd herb.

"Hi, Snowpaw. I need Burntclaw to make something for aches," the kit meowed.

"Some what?" the apprentice asked, trying to remember the particular mixture. "Oh,maybe daisy leaves should be good for that?… You need some?" Snowpaw said once he realized what that one medicine did.

"No, Thinwhisker asked me to ask Burntclaw to make it for his aching," Softkit rambled as Snowpaw fumbled with the herbs he was handling while waking his mentor.

"Humph, what?" the medicine cat grumbled sleepily. Snowpaw whispered something in her ear. The older queen nodded and said, "Joint poultice. Move along, now." Burntclaw stood up stiffly and went through the herbs in the storage. Moments later, she reappeared with some large grey-green leaves she was chewing up.

Softkit left with a big oak leaf he dragged along the ground beside him as he struggled to the elders den. Thinwhisker gave the kit a whisker's twitch of notice as he gulped down the disgustingly sweet poultice.

After he swiped his tongue over his lips, the old tom asked with an exasperated sigh, "Now I suppose I owe you a story?" Softkit nodded eagerly. "Alrighty then. I'll tell you the one of Firestorm, son of Brightmoon, who was one of the very first leaders of ThunderClan. When Firestorm was just an apprentice…" As the elder delved deeper into the story, Softkit's mother woke from a well-deserved sleep.

:-;-:

If you're happy and you know it, please review!


	3. The Blue: Chapter 3

SOOO sorry for the incredibly slow updating! please READ and REVIEW!

:-;-:

**Chapter Three**

"From this day forward," Morningstar meowed, gazing down at the little blue-gray kit, "until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Bluepaw." The she-cat's fur had been cleaned to the point of glowing and her ice-blue eyes shined. Her tail tip twitched excitedly and she repressed a mewl of joy.

"One-eye, you are ready for your first apprentice. Your mentor trained you well and I expect you to pass all you know into Bluepaw." At the end of these words, the newly named apprentice stepped to the pale gray she-cat and touched noses formally. One-eye seemed bursting with pride. She was a slender, quick warrior who had shoved her mentor out of the way of an angry badger and lost an eye from its powerful claws.

"One-eye! I want to-" Bluepaw began urgently but received a gentle pat on the head. Then she realized there was still one more kit to be named apprentice.

"Softkit, from this moment on, till you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Softpaw." The gentle kit's dark blue eyes glowed with happiness. He was eager to learn, maybe not fight though. His mentor was his father, who had made Dapplepaw into a fine warrior.

The chanting of the three new apprentice's names filled the chilly air as the sun's golden light began to fade into the horizon. Thistlepaw, Softpaw and Bluepaw settled comfortably in the apprentice's den for the first time and looked forward to a interesting morning of training.

Little did they know, there was a pair of jealous eyes watching menacingly from a thick, bramble entryway.

The next morning seemed like a blur to the three newest apprentices, and Softpaw surprisingly did the best. He was able to memorize and recall all the rival clan scents and most of the boundaries. Thistlepaw was extremely envious.

When the sun was at its highest and hottest, the apprentices returned to camp, hungry and weary, and settled around the tree stump for lunch. With tired paws, the three companions vividly retold their tour while the four other warriors-in-training settled a small way's away.

The next month's gathering was the three youngest apprentice's first. All had been surprised in how they had grown so much. Bluepaw had grown, not only physically, but more dignified and polite as well. Softpaw was beginning to show some back bone but most knew that he would never fight unless it was absolutely necessary. Thistlepaw's shoulders had become more broad and his sharp amber eyes were gaining the light of knowledge. The clan agreed he was destined for great things.

Bluepaw kneading the ground soundlessly as she waited in the familiar undergrowth before the Gathering clearing. The young she-cat's mind was buzzing with thoughts of the other clans. She had never encountered them before and could scent their presence in the air.

Morningstar signaled for the clan to go forward. The healthy clan streamed forward, proud to show how well they were surviving. Bluepaw was accompanied by Softpaw as she always was as her silvery body moved into the clowder of cats. Her light blue eyes glittered in the bright, milky moonlight.So manycats' scent so close around was disorienting.

"Are you from ThunderClan?" a kindly tom's voice asked her. Bluepaw gave a small jump and whirled around as RiverClan scent filled her senses. The tom was a reddish brown color with deep, dark blue eyes. Bluepaw's stomach fluttered and her paws nearly shook.

"Y-yes," she managed to reply. "This is my first gathering." The young apprentice felt like she needed an excuse for being so nervous.

"Me too," the young RiverClan-scented tom meowed. "I'm Oakpaw, from RiverClan."

Bluepaw swallowed and swiped her tongue around her dry mouth. "Nice to meet you. I am Bluepaw, from ThunderClan." _Mouse brain! _She snapped at herself. He had already established that he knew that.

To the apprentice's relief he didn't seem to notice for he seemed preoccupied by something. Oakpaw blinked with a look of confusion hidden. The brown tom told himself that he was being stupid and that his brain was working properly.

Bluepaw was about to stammer something more but a thunderous caterwaul from the Great Rock silenced the four clans in the clearing. The exchanging of news between the leaders began. ThunderClan had taken on a loner which had been named Rosetail. RiverClan had named four new apprentices. The kind leader of ShadowClan reported two new litters of kits. WindClan had a dried up stream that had been resurrected from the recent rain.

As the cats left the clearing, Bluepaw glanced back, locked eyes with the reddish-brown apprentice Oakpaw then looked down shyly as her paws carried her home.

Tigerkit set his gaze on Thistlepaw. Both young, ambitious toms knew an enemy when they saw one. They met each other's eyes for a moment and fierce rivalry flared in their amber orbs.

-:-;Five Moons Later;-:-

The darkness was fading into dawn's first light. Bluefur shuddered with teeth chattering, sending the snow that had settled on her head and shoulders flying. Softheart was the receiver of the frozen water.

"Hey!" he meowed shaking the snow from his thick pelt. Thistleclaw's hard face gave a look of disgust. The broad-shouldered tom had become strong and huge. His answer to everything was a fight and that was one thing he was good at. Anything that wasn't strictly business was 'kit's play,' or something like that.

Thistleclaw let out a hardly repressed yawn, revealing abnormally sharp canines then trudged to the warrior's den. It was morning and their night vigil was over. Morningstar appeared beside the other two nodding and Bluefur followed by Softheart walked wearily into the warm den. Once curled up comfortably, they were asleep until after sun-high.

Unfortunately, the deputy decided that was enough sleep to replenish their energy, saying how he had gotten only a wink of sleep before his deputy awakened him. Bluefur sat up, blinking her ice-blue eyes and licking her lips hungrily. She and her dear brother, Softheart trotted out the den to the fresh kill pile.

They settled over a rabbit while Thistleclaw took a plump mouse for himself. With her stomach filled adequately, Bluefur looked up at her deputy who was waiting patently.

"Now that you lazy creatures are awake, I want Softheart to go on a patrol around all of our borders an refresh the scent markers. Thistleclaw and Bluefur, you two go on the hunting patrol with Dappletail and Smallear. Now on with you!"

With a dismissive wave of the tail, Bluefur and Thistleclaw padded hurriedly over to the elder warriors. When Bluefur approached, she was surprised to see Dappletail staring cloudy-eyed at the burial grounds beyond Highrock. Then the victorious but still sad fight from two days before made the silvery queen's ears droop a bit.

Bluefur padded beside Dappletail and gave her a comforting nudge with her nose. "I'm sorry about Swiftstream."

The pretty tabby jumped, grief raw in her eyes. "Oh, and I'm sorry about your father." The two queens sat reflecting Hawkeyes and the younger lean, black-and-gray tom for a moment.

"Come on, Bluefur!" Thistleclaw's deep voice snapped Bluefur away from memories and made her stride back to the patrol. They set off quickly, hoping a nice hunt would distract them from their losses for a while.

Later that quarter-moon, a desperate silvery warrior slipped from the fern tunnel without a sound. She raced to Fourtrees, each pawstep seemingly magnified from the forbidden act she was committing. The great oaks loomed higher as Bluefur leapt closer and closer.

Oakheart stood regally with the thin wisp of a moon reflecting its light off his smooth pelt. Bluefur literally fell against her love from fatigue and felt the weight of stress float away. His resonant purring lifted her spirits every time they met.

"What's worrying you, my love?" Oakheart meowed kindly.

Bluefur blinked. "Nothing, Oakheart, nothing really."

"Oh, don't try to fool me. You seem to have been washing your left ear excessively and you always do that when you're anxious."

"Impressive," the silvery queen murmured, entwining her tail with his. "I didn't think you would notice."

"I did so tell me what's bothering you," Oakheart demanded.

"It's the same old thing. It feels so wrong to be here with you," Bluefur mewed. "But I must come. Without you, I'm sure I'd go insane!" She gave a light amused purr as Oakheart sat against her and sighed.

"Do you think anyone has found out?"

"None so far," his love replied. "I hope no one ever does."

"Well, let's just forget about all these troubles for a moment," Oakheart began. "Let's just take this peaceful moment together now." And peaceful it was. The chatter of bugs and soft sound of wind in the chilly forest. Silverpelt glittered boldly, distant stars defying the endless, dark universe around them.

Bluefur let a cold breeze carry her melodious sigh of contentment away. The queen's form was as relaxed as possible.

Oakheart tenderly rasped his tongue over his mate's ears. She nestled closer, allowing herself to fall into a light sleep as the moon sank further towards the horizon.

:-;-:

so how was it? please REVIEW!


	4. The Blue: Chapter 4

-cowers behind something- sorry for the slow updates. _please _read and review!

**Chapter Four**

Word traveled like specks of dust on the wind. Everyone knew. Bluefur's belly grew and she shyly turned away from curious gazes, but no matter how hard the queen tried, there seemed to be a voice questioning her awkwardly large middle.

Her secret meetings with Oakheart had certainly turned on her. Bluefur had never meant to have kits with the handsome tom but it seemed things had just happened that way.

Bluefur had taken refuge in the nursery now, her breathing becoming harder and her gut giving a lurch every now and then. When the time came Spottedpaw hovered behind Snowtempest, formally of the name Snowpaw, who toiled with an small, odd root to give to Bluefur after her kits were born. The medicine cat in training was showing true potential in her first moon of practice.

The young blue and silver queen lay breathing tiredly, three small forms nestled by her side. It was stifling warm compared to the snow-laden world outside the little den. She gazed down with fatigue-hazed eyes at a misty-gray she-kit, a grey blue-tinged tom-kit and a brown-and-grey tom-kit. As if by some magic force, Bluefur knew what their names must be.

She nuzzled the only one that somewhat resembled his father. Pinekit. Then her ice blue gaze fell onto the grey queen that made a higher pitched mewl that only a mother could hear. Mistykit. And, lastly Bluefur nosed the broad-shouldered blue-grey tom. Stonekit.

That chilly night, a dark blue form with glittering green eyes slipped along the border next to Sunningrocks. She had crossed a two-leg bridge to get onto the RiverClan side. Her mouth was parted, scenting the powerful stench of the rival clan. The snow fell heavily, wind tearing at her lean form.

Before Bluefur gave birth to her kits, Kindheart had heard her daughter murmuring in her sleep of her mate from the river. Kindheart knew the danger but she had to find out. She had to know.

The older queen was an aged warrior with many skills but time was doing her in. She stalked quietly until a broad-shouldered figure melted from the RiverClan territory. His blue eyes glinted as he scented ThunderClan.

"Greetings, warrior," he called out. "You don't belong so close to the border."

Kindheart paused, not knowing whether to run or fight. She took a step back then registered the brown tom before her as pale moonlight illuminated the land.

"Who are you?" she rasped. Bluefur could not be a traitor. She just couldn't!

"That does not concern you."

"Do you know Bluefur?" Kindheart tread closer and closer, across the border until she was nose to nose with mysterious feline. He hissed in return.

"What do you know?" Oakheart growled.

The exchange of questions brought few answers.

Out of the bracken shot a black pelted tom, his amber eyes shining with fury. "ThunderClan!" he spat. "On RiverClan territory!" The queen and the tom clashed without pausing to look at one another. Kindheart could not leave; she needed more answers. Oakheart hesitated. The queen knew and she was in another clan's land. Should he really stop the fight?

Kindheart let out a screech as a flash of red light passed before her eyes. A soft darkness enveloped her as a voice whispered in her ear, the breath of her love tickling her skin. "Kindheart, my dearest," he beckoned, "Come and join me! Come with me to StarClan."

It ended suddenly. A swift bite to the throat made Kindheart go limp. The black pelted tom staggered back, suddenly realizing what he had done, his eyes wide with fear. He landed the jaw clamp in the wrong place and now he was responsible for a death. Oakheart's senses returned. A completely unnecessary death, he thought with panic rising in his throat.

That was when he realized Bluefur mustn't tell who the father of her kits were. They would surely be sentenced to death.

No more than a few hours or so later, Bluefur slipped out of the nursery, forcing herself onto tired paws. The snow glittered coldly as the rising sun struck it. The sky was clear of storm clouds for the moment. She stepped out into the endless whiteness, striding into the trees as Spottedpaw watched quietly from the corner of camp, which was already becoming alive with cats.

Bluefur reached the heart of the ThunderClan forest then veered toward RiverClan territory. She blinked in surprise when she saw that the river was not even close to frozen. She sighed then in relief when a lone tawny brown tom stood on the opposite bank.

The queen slid forward carefully on the snow towards him, but he gestured with his tail for her to stop. Oakheart turned around and vanished into the bracken. Bluefur was about to call out when he reappeared slowly dragging a lifeless gray form forward. The queen let out a horrified mewl and shot to the river's edge, fervently praying it wasn't who she knew it was.

Amazingly, Oakheart narrowed his eyes in concentration and, without releasing the dead queen, dove into the water. Bluefur gasped as the rushing water closed over his head then Oakheart appeared farther downstream but much closer now. The tom's paws churned in the water doggedly, refusing to give up though the freezing water chilled him to the bone.

Bluefur dipped her head forward, digging her sharp claws into the bank and taking Oakheart's burden as he struggled up. She was shocked when she recognized the cat's scent. It was ThunderClan for sure but a connection deeper than clan blood caused a mewl to escape her lips. Her mother was dead.

"Here," Oakheart gasped, falling limply onto the snow then struggling to his paws. "A RiverClan cat killed her by accident when she crossed into our territory. I think she knew about me and you." Oakheart paused for a brief moment. "She looks exactly as you described your mother."

"She's dead," Bluefur whispered, pressing against Oakheart then closing her eyes against the sight. She turned her silvery head and began licking her forbidden mate dry before he caught a chill.

"That's why I needed to speak with you," Oakheart demanded. "ThunderClan is going to be furious with RiverClan. If they find out who is the father of our kits, they'll receive no mercy." Bluefur shook her head slowly. She knew that word of her kits father must never get out but something else would be done.

"That's not all of it. I'm worried about Thistleclaw. I'm mean, we're friends but he's overly ambitious. I … I must not let him become deputy and destroy ThunderClan. So, the Gathering is tomorrow night," Bluefur said with a slight frown. "I'll have a good plan thought through by then." Bluefur licked Oakheart's muzzle then lifted her mother by the scruff. The body had lost all warmth and hung with a disturbing limpness.

At the foretold Gathering, Bluefur and Oakheart slipped away and quickly discussed how this would be done. Three nights from that night, Bluefur would take the kits to Sunningrocks and Oakheart would carry them across.

When the night arrived and the moon reflected ethereally off the unbroken surface of the snow, Bluefur slipped out of camp after darkness fell and all the clan was asleep. It was a good thing that there were no other mothering queens in the nursery. Gently guiding her kits, Bluefur trekked straight towards Sunningrocks.

The snow clung to their pelts for the sun had not melted it away yet. Pinekit stumbled and fell, mewling weakly, eyes barely open yet. Bluefur paused to lift him to his paws and cleaned away a bit of the snow. But the small group had to keep going.

At the river bank beside Sunningrocks, Oakheart slithered into view. Pinekit stumbled again but did not struggle, mewling like he had done before. As Oakheart carried the other kits across the river, Bluefur sat with the last kit as he died. She buried him by Sunningrocks, a grim marker symbolizing the link between RiverClan and ThunderClan that existed now.

A month passed like a single day. Thistleclaw had taken on an apprentice, Tigerpaw. This brown tabby was a troublemaker if there ever was one. He and his cronies, two younger toms called Longpaw and Darkpaw, resented authority almost as much as they resented the other clans. Led on by Tigerpaw, Longpaw and especially Darkpaw were brought into a dark depths that Tigerpaw had surpassed long ago.

Thistleclaw stalked quietly along the RiverClan border with his apprentice. Not too far into the ThunderClan territory was another two mentors and their apprentices. Their job was a simple patrol along the border to Fourtrees.

The dark tabby warrior trotted boldly then he tread closer to the border. Tigerpaw briefly passed over repeatedly.

A pair of green eyes glittered maliciously from undergrowth-laden RiverClan land as the falls neared closer, their well-known roar of falling water reaching the felines' sharp ears. The group of toms revealed themselves nearly directly beside the infamous drop. The head of the RiverClan cats curled his lip back in snarl.

"So, you think you can just stroll into my ground whenever you want?" the oddly patterned tom growled. His tail became thick and his neck fur bristled. Then the tom's companion blocked his line of attack with an outstretched tail. This peace-maker stepped forward, his blue eyes calm and unwavering.

"This is your warning. Step into this territory again and we will not hesitate to take drastic measures." The blue-eyed tom stared boldly into the amber depths that were Thistleclaw's. The green-eyed golden tabby beside him unsheathed his claws while he reminded himself of his motivations. RiverClan would be his and his golden-patterned tabby daughter would never be threatened.

Thistleclaw stepped forward while Tigerpaw witnessed with narrowed eyes, taking in every detail. He realized this was where his plan would take effect. Thistleclaw's eyes met the green orbs of his rival clan's. With a vicious war screech, they flung themselves at each other.

The other toms jumped into the fray, some battling with heated blood while others tried to separate the writhing, screeching mass. The other ThunderClan mentors heard this fighting and flew from the dense trees to the clash of the two clans.

Thistleclaw and Leopardkit's father tumbled precariously to the edge of the falls. Tigerpaw glanced up to the cloud filled sky. The moon's glow would be covered in a few moments and then the young brown tom would be free to perform what he called his solemn duty.

There was a heart pounding moment where the clouds broke and a column of light fell onto Thistleclaw and Torrentpelt. They reared onto their hind legs and hovered, locking eyes and a connection formed. Each realized they were evenly matched and they could not defeat the other and yet they knew to quit was to die because the fight would not stop.

Then the clouds shifted and the world was plunged into darkness. Tigerpaw exploded forward with a burst of energy, firing headfirst into the two toms' fight. They both felt the impact and scrabbled their paws in the air helplessly as they tumbled over the edge.

Thistleclaw and Torrentpelt were suspended in midair for a mere fraction of a second as they knew they fought together and now they died together. Tigerpaw's face was contorted into an expression of twisted satisfaction. Then the moonlight touched earth again and splashed across the young apprentice's face which was now of mock horror.

"Thistleclaw!" he called, voice altered with fake fear. All battling cats froze as they realized two cats were missing. They glanced around, realizing the toms responsible for the border fight had fallen to their death.

The two clans separated slowly, silently and, with the quickest glance at the opposing force, they slipped back into their territory.

Tigerpaw hurriedly ran back to his camp and howled the news, his voice ridden with so-called grief. The other two mentors an their apprentices entered the camp bearing marks of the battle and panting from sprinting back to the place they called home.

Yes, Bluefur would become a deputy and yes, after Morningstar was ravaged by Greencough, she would become Bluestar. And all the while, her heart was torn by the loss of friends, her brother falling to sickness, her kits in another clan and her true love crushed beneath a rock fall. The list didn't seem to end.

Then one day while young Graypaw set out alone for the first time, they came upon a young intruder born of burning fieriness that was new to the forest she loved so much.

:-;-:

the next chap is the last chap! i'm sorry if you liked this story. how bout i write another cat's life? review _please_!


	5. The Blue: Epilogue

This is the end of the Past, the end of Bluestar, in a sense. Please enjoy and review.

:-;-:

**Epilogue**

"Fire alone can save our Clan."

"Fire? But fire is feared by all the Clans! How can it save us?"

"I don't know. But this is the message StarClan has chosen to share with me."

"You have never been wrong before, Spottedleaf. If StarClan has spoken, then it must be so."

Bluestar's turned this conversation over and over in her mind as she lay in her den, waiting for sleep. _What does it mean?_

Many moons passed from that night. ThunderClan was going through some bad times. Some were losing faith in StarClan while others just thought they favored another clan. Problems with the others clans arose too. They were accused of stealing when it their prey that was stolen.

:-;-:

The young tom before her was lit aflame in the beam of sunlight. he had an orange pelt that Bluestar had only seen a few times before in the forest. He seemed to just glow even though fresh scratches laced his form. He was a mere kittypet but, before StarClan, he was named a member of ThunderClan. Firepaw. He proved himself a worthy and powerful opponent in battle by taking up Longtail's challenge.

Bluestar knew this light on the fiery pelt was reflected in her eyes but it was not that alone. Her blue eyes glittered with knowing. The leader began to think.

_Fire... The Fire that will save our Clan?_

And so, as Bluestar lay dying on the river bank she lightheartedly berated herself for not realizing it from that start. Fireheart stood over her, distress clear on his face while her only two kits stood at her side. They finally forgave her and shared tongues with her. She heard that Tigerstar was close and that Fireheart's best friend was fending him off.

All too suddenly, Bluestar could not speak just after a translucent form appeared beyond Fireheart's shoulder. It was Oakheart. Bluestar struggled and managed to bring her voice up to explain it to Fireheart. Sunlight filtered down through shredded clouds and suddenly the tom was a living flame again. Her deputy tried to protest and it was clear he struggling against tears.

Bluestar ended her life with, "You will be Firestar, the light of ThunderClan."

Fireheart had tried to protest again but Bluestar couldn't see anything and only just caught his words. _Not without you._ Then as Bluestar stepped away on the wind beside her mate, she realized this was true. Bluestar would forever walk with her clan in StarClan, warning them, guiding them, fighting pawstep for pawstep at their side. It was true. Firestar would be leader and Bluestar would always be there just as Firestar would always be there for the leader that succeeded him.

Fireheart stood, the world whirling before him and his limbs aching from the vicious fight against the river's current and from crouching in one position beside the she-cat for so long, plus the long sprint in front of a massive dog that wanted his blood. He turned to see Tigerstar who took a step back in fear then fled with only the smallest sense of victory that Bluestar was dead but the rest of his plan failed. Fireheart was greeted by Graystripe and felt a wave shock that Graystripe spoke to him as an underling of a leader and not as his greatest friend.

And so began the leadership of a fiery colored cat.

**The End**

there, all done. should i write another cat's life, say Whitestorm? Any suggestions?


End file.
